


A Gentlemen's Agreement

by Elucreh



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elucreh/pseuds/Elucreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, sex does not require emotional attachments, and Percy fails to get this</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentlemen's Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NQDonne for the 2007 Merry Smutmas exchange. Thanks to my beta, V; and to Gina, who works so very hard for us

The water's running, and Percy, who hasn't been comfortable with nakedness since he realized the twins were getting old enough to drown him when they shared the bathtub, sighs and leans back against the wall of the locker building. He tilts his head back slowly, squinting up at the heavily grayed sky. He's beginning to wonder if maybe the dementors bring bad weather as well as bad thoughts—there hasn't been any sun since they invaded the Quidditch pitch and Harry fell from his broom. He wonders how it affected today's practice.

A few minutes later, most of the team comes out; Harry waves and the twins give him a friendly punch that means he has to resist the urge to stick his tongue out. The girls take a little longer, but eventually they leave through the other door and call greetings as they go past.

Percy frowns. It isn't like Oliver to take more time in the locker rooms than _Alicia_, for heaven's sake. He sighs and pushes open the door, walking toward the still-running shower. Just as he's about to turn the corner, he hears a soft moan, and freezes.

That isn't Oliver's moan.

He peers around the corner, and there's Oliver in the shower as expected, but on his knees and with a mouth full of cock, which definitely was _not_ expected.

The water's running down Oliver's shoulders and back, slipping to the sides of the curves of his arse, soaking his thick hair dark. It takes Percy a minute to process all this, and another minute to gather his courage to raise his eyes and find the answer to his question: Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff captain, bending over Oliver's head, one arm braced against the wall and expression of ecstasy on his face as he strains to come.

It only takes him a second after that to turn and walk swiftly away.

*~*~*~*

Hogsmeade, and Oliver had to walk down to the village on his own; most of his friends have a date this time around—even Percy, maybe, though he keeps saying he and Penny are "just friends now,"because he's certainly nowhere to be found, and has been for a good few weeks.

He ambles into a few shops, buying candies for his cousins and an enchanted music box for his mother. He's pretty sure he'll get a book for his father, as he always does, but it might be nice to try something different this year. Pondering the possibilities, he heads for Ampersand, and makes up his mind quickly when he sees Percy dodging in—books are reliable, after all.

The bookshop is quiet as always, filled with the smoky smell of Ampersand's imported coffees and new leather and fresh ink. Oliver wanders through, absently picking up the occasional volume his father might enjoy, but setting it down almost immediately. He doesn't like admitting, even to himself, that what he's really looking for in here is Percy, but he wanders past the rows his friend usually haunts anyway, two or three times. Finally, he gives up, and slumps back against a shelf. Percy must be on a date, after all, some girl who's dragged him to the fashion magazines or the Uvul the Unicorn books. He marches back down the aisle, takes a sharp left, and starts clattering down the stairs towards the new stats magazines...his father will enjoy a subscription.

Halfway down, though, he spots a smooth red head in a distant corner of the store, and a grin breaks over his face. Not a date, then. He crosses the ground floor and heads south, calling a greeting. Percy looks up and freezes, and only then does Oliver stop to glance at the sign hanging above his head that reads: Sex and Sexuality. He raises his eyebrows. "Learning something new, Perce?"

"You, ah—you could say that."

"For the bird?"

Percy looks like he can't quite believe his ears. "Bird?"

"Girl?"

"I knew what you _meant_, Oliver," Percy says, disgruntled, and resettles his glasses on his nose. "What bird?"

"Isn't there a bird? You've not been round lately, I thought you had a ladylove. Although, I have to tell you, if it's Penny, she's been flirting with Zeke Smith."

"It's not Penny. It's not anybody."

"Then where have you been the last few weeks?"

"I—" Percy stops. "Er--"

Oliver frowns. Percy isn't a man who's good at improvising, and his ears are turning red. "Perce?"

"Well..."

"Percy, have you been avoiding me?"

"Well....well...well, yes. I have."

Oliver's honestly startled. "What? Why?"

"I...ah...well, I saw something I shouldn't have. And it's—it's been a little awkward."

Oliver shakes his head to clear it. "What'd you see?"

Percy's ears are maroon now, and his eyes are flickering everywhere but Oliver's face before he finally settles on his shoes. "Let's, ah—let's just say that I wasn't previously aware that you were—involved with Diggory."

Oliver frowns, even more puzzled.

Percy's gaze whips up for a moment before going down again. "In the—showers?"

"Oh!" Oliver says, enlightened at last. "We're not, actually. Bet."

Percy looks like he can't believe his flaming ears. "Bet?"

"Tradition," Oliver explains. "Each of us bets against the other's team. Loser sucks the winner off. If one of us makes it to the finals, Cup winner gets to fuck the other up the arse."

"Oh." Percy presses his lips together, fidgeting the way he did around Penny in fifth year. "I suppose I can see how that would be...motivating."

Oliver's amused. "Can you?" He steps closer to Percy, takes the book from his hand and lets his fingers brush against Percy's, listening to Percy's breath speed up. He slides the book on to the shelf and raises up a little to blow across Percy's ear.

"Ever been sucked off by a bloke, Percy?"

"N-nooooo..."

"Like to try it?"

Percy sucks in a sharp breath, and Oliver drops to his knees, crowding Percy up against the bookshelf. He glances up to see Percy grabbing the edges of the shelves, white-knuckled and wide-eyed. He grins and tugs the buttons of Percy's fly open, sliding a hand inside. He grasps Percy's cock and Percy gasps. Bloke wasn't lying about never before, he's guessing. He takes it out gently, pulling slow and steady, and Percy's half-hard already in the warmth of his hand. He's a good length, but a little skinny, just like the rest of him, and Oliver leans forward to kiss the head. Percy whimpers, one hand flying up for his teeth to clamp into.

Oliver opens up and takes him in, slow and deliberate, exploring every little wrinkle and vein with his tongue as he moves farther down. Percy grunts or squeaks with every flick against his cock, and Oliver's quickly hardening in his own pants. He reaches the limit on the amount of cock he can fit in his mouth, and slides off in one long, smooth stroke, letting his teeth just scrape against the head, and Percy thrusts a little, like he can't help himself.

Oliver reassures him by sliding his free hand up under Percy's jumper and stroking the soft skin, and Percy pushes again, with a bit more confidence. Oliver keeps moving his hand, _it's okay_, and Percy moves again and again, each time a little more firmly, until he's fucking Oliver's mouth, fast and firm, but not hard; until Oliver can't stand it any more and drops the stroking hand to his fly to fumble out his own dick, stroking himself in time with the thick flesh bumping the roof of his mouth.

Percy's unbearably sexy little noises get louder and more needy, and Oliver knows his friend is close. He lets the hand holding Percy's cock fall a little, between his legs, and strokes lightly from arsehole to balls. Percy gives a last loud grunt and comes, flooding Oliver's mouth with thick, salty come, and when it hits the back of his throat Oliver comes too, his cock spurting all over the carpet and Percy's shoes.

He rests his head against Percy's hip and pants a minute as they come down from their high. Finally, he pulls out his wand to clear the mess and stands up, yanking Percy in for a sloppy kiss.

"Let me put in an order for my dad's Christmas present and we'll go back to the dorms, all right? I can teach you more than the books."

Percy nods, and kisses him back.

*~*~*~*

They're in a supply closet near the main hall, kissing hard and messy, with wandering hands. Finally Oliver pushes away a little, leans his forehead against Percy's. "I have to go, or Harry won't eat," he says quietly. Percy nods and presses one last harsh kiss to his mouth. "Luck."

Oliver grins at him, his face alight. "Thanks." He slips out, and Percy collapses back against the wall, trying to get his wild erection under control. It's a good ten minutes before he's ready to rejoin the student population.

In the Great Hall people are exclaiming over Harry's new broom; even Penny's come over to admire it. He teases her about sabotage and tells Harry about the bet. She pokes him and makes him come eat at the Ravenclaw table with her, whispering that he'd better get his hair under control if Oliver wants this kept a secret. He grins at her and pats his hair down.

The game is brilliant—apparently Harry's new broom is doing wonders, but Percy's caught up in Oliver in his element, yelling orders and maneuvering his broom like he was born to it. It's exciting and hot as hell, and Penelope's poking him again about the staring when suddenly Oliver's face falls and Harry's shouting something and a white, solid _shape_ flies from Harry's wand towards the edge of the pitch. Harry grabs the snitch in the next moment, though, and Percy's distracted by Oliver's grin lighting up again as the team flies to congratulate Harry. It takes him a moment to get his feet moving, and he loses Penelope in the crowd. He gives Harry his own congratulations and winks at Oliver over the heads of the team before going to find her. He's got to give Oliver time to shower, he knows, before he can congratulate _him_ properly.

He collects his Galleons from Penny and puts up with her teasing good-naturedly. Finally, it's been enough time and he can go collect Oliver from the locker room. He knows the rest of the team's already back in the common room, so he doesn't bother to wait outside—he's become very, very comfortable with Oliver's nakedness. The water's still running, but he doesn't think much of it until he comes round the corner and sees Oliver with his eyes closed, head thrown back against the wall, thrusting his cock steadily into the mouth of Cedric Diggory.

Percy can feel his face turn white before he turns around and walks out.

*~*~*~*

The Cup's tomorrow, and Oliver's already nervous enough, but on top of his career and his legacy riding on his performance tomorrow Percy's been acting peculiarly for weeks, since the Ravenclaw game. He's avoiding Oliver again, out in the open, speaking little and slipping out of rooms when Oliver enters them, but he'll pull Oliver into closets to blow him against the door, creeps into his bed at night and clings to him after they've pulled their mindblowing orgasms from each other.

Percy followed him upstairs for when he sent the team to bed, and he should be getting his rest, but Percy pinned him against the wall and began kissing him wildly the second the door shut behind them.

Finally he manages to gasp out a "Percy" between kisses, and Percy drops his head to Oliver's shoulder.

"I want you to fuck me."

"_What_?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Are—are you sure? _Now_?"

"Now." Percy yanks him towards his bed by the arm, falling heavily to the mattress and pulling Oliver on top of him. "Inside me, Oliver, dammit."

"Okay, okay," Oliver soothes him, a little alarmed now. "I'll need to--"

Percy's voice is harsh, demanding. "I cast the spells on the way up. Get your clothes off and your cock up my arse, Wood."

Oliver finds himself obeying orders before he can think about it, and Percy pulls off his robe like it's insulted him. Percy twists onto his stomach and spreads his legs wide, and Oliver stops worrying because his mind's gone straight to his dick. Percy's arse is round and pale, his hole stretched and shiny, and Oliver's hand shakes as he lines himself up and pushes in. Percy groans and shoves his hips back.

"Yess..." he hisses. "Come on, Oliver, fuck me. Fuck me _hard_."

It's pretty much the only thing Oliver's capable of doing, anyway, and he's glad to oblige, finding the right angle quickly and hammering at Percy's prostate while Percy howls and claws at the sheets, urging him always harder. It takes hardly any time at all for either of them to come, hard, and they lie panting for long minutes afterward, Oliver's cock still crammed into Percy's arsehole. Finally Oliver's breathing almost normally again, and he eases out, whispering a soft spell to clean the both up.

He touches Percy's shoulder, tries to turn him over for a kiss, but Percy yanks his shoulder back into place and curls the sheet close up to his neck.

"Percy..."

"Good night, Oliver," Percy says, sounding cold and lonely, and Oliver stares helplessly at his friend's back until there's no denying that Percy's asleep.

*~*~*~*

They escape the huge crowd of Gryffindors howling hysterically, and Percy's almost happy, Oliver's arm wrapped tight around his shoulder and his house glorified. He's almost forgotten the consequences of the win until Diggory's head appears above most of the rest of the crowd, fighting its way toward them. Percy flinches, and Oliver turns to look at him. The captain opens his mouth, but before he can get a question out they hear, "Wood!" over the crowd.

Percy peels himself out from under Oliver's arm and steps back. He can't deal with this. He knows Oliver's wondering at his behavior, but—he just _can't_.

*~*~*~*

"My arse is yours, Wood, and congratulations," Diggory says, shaking his hand genially and speaking in a low voice. "Any time you please."

Oliver regards him thoughtfully for a moment, and his eyes flicker to the left, where Percy's earnestly pretending he isn't paying any attention to them at all. "You know what, mate? This time let's just call it square, eh?"

Diggory's eyebrows shoot up. "Didn't hear you'd got a bird, mate. She pretty?"

"Worth hanging on to, anyway," Oliver assures him, smirking. "But I shall always remember you're a man of your word, and call on you in need."

"There's a two-year limit on collecting, Wood," Diggory says, smiling. "Bear it in mind."

"I will. Give us a little while to get used to the idea and...What are your opinions on threesomes?"


End file.
